The present invention concerns a procedure and means for telemetric measurement of heartbeat and ECG signal, according to the procedure a person's heartbeat or ECG signal being measured from a suitable point on the body and transmitted from a separate transmitter means to a separate receiver means.
In top-level sports/athletics, in sports/athletics training and in fitness training, it is important to measure the heartbeat reliably and without break during a person's performance, and without disturbance of the measurement by the performance. Various types of wireless measuring instruments based on radio waves and on capacitive phenomena are known, in which there is used for instance a receiver to be carried on the wrist and a transmitter attached to a suitable point on the body.
Although designs based on these data transmitting modes mentioned are usable, the way of measuring employed by the procedure of the present invention affords a more reliable and simple way to perform telemetric measurements of heartbeat and/or ECG signals.